tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Malor/Gesprek
Gesprek met Malor Speler: DJANNI'HAH Malor: Greetings, human Speler. My patience with your kind is limited, so speak quickly and choose your words well. Speler: job Malor: I am the true leader of all djinn - perhaps not by birth, but certainly by merit. One day all djinn will come to recognise that I alone deserve to be king. Speler: djinn Malor: We are strong and proud. One day we will take our rightful place on the throne of creation, and your vulgar race will either serve us or perish. ... Malor: Nothing personal, human. It is a natural process. And you humans will find that the djinn can be just masters. Speler: efreet Malor: We are djinn! The true djinn! Those who have not let themselves be fooled by the silver-tongued blathering of that perfidious snake called Daraman. Speler: marid Malor: The so-called Marid have forgotten what it is like to be djinn! They are weak! Speler: gabel Malor: That fool. He thought he'd got rid of me for good. But I'm back, and this time I will finish what I have begun. That weak-willed wimp has held on to power far too long. Speler: daraman Malor: Of all human liars and schemers he was the worst. This self-styled prophet single-handedly managed to disunite my race and to spark a bloody civil war. ... Malor: If somebody fulfilled a wish for me for a change I would bring him back to life and make him pay. Speler: Fa'hradin Malor: Fa'hradin is Gabel's lieutenant. I have known him for a long time, and I have always respected him. ... Malor: Unfortunately he chose the wrong side when the time to chose sides came. I have not given up hope of winning him over for some reason, but if I meet him on the battlefield I will not hesitate to kill him myself. Speler: kha'zeel Malor: They say the Kha'zeel mountains have been made by gods. If that is true they must have left long ago, because I have lived here for eons, and I have never met one of them. Speler: ankrahmun Malor: Even though it always was a human settlement I have always had a soft spot for the place. I am even thinking about making it my capital once I have taken over the world. Speler: Kha'labal Malor: Kha'labal. I do not like that desert. Looking at it brings up bad memories. Speler: Darashia Malor: Darashia is a very rich city. Once this war is won I will drop by at the Caliph's palace and pay my respects, if you know what I mean. Speler: humans Malor: Your race is weak, but incurably treacherous. I will never forgive humanity the fact that it was one of your kind who spread the seed of dissent among the djinn. Speler: hail malor Malor: That is me. I was away for a long time, but now I am back with a vengeance. Speler: war Malor: Gabel and Fa'hradin thought the war was over when they managed to trap me in that accursed lamp. But they have been a bit rash. After all those years I'm still here, and my thirst for revenge is stronger than ever! Speler: lamp Malor: We djinn use them to sleep. Speler: welke stad dan ook op het mainland Malor: I hear the humans have built impressive cities on the great continent. It looks like many things have changed while I was caught in that stupid lamp. Speler: bye Malor: Farewell, human. When I have taken my rightful place I shall remember those who served me well. Even if they are only humans.